


New Year's Eve

by MoonySmith



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22057861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonySmith/pseuds/MoonySmith
Summary: Sherlock comforts Lestrade on New Year's Eve.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & Greg Lestrade
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	New Year's Eve

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know where does this come from!

Sherlock hates being physically close to people he doesn't know, to strangers, to whoever he doesn't like. He doesn't mind, though, being a bit closer to people he's comfortable with, although there’s only one he would allow to nowadays. He doesn't show it all the time, but he's okay with Lestrade's lack of existence of his personal space, he's even got used to it with time.

It's difficult already when is New Year's Eve, everyone's celebrating and saying goodbye to this old year. Sherlock didn't understand it very well, the passing of time, it was just another night for him, everything will be the same the next day. People were so tedious with their traditions.

He was sitting on his couch restless and bored to death when he received a text from a young man from his new web, it was always quicker than waiting for Lestrade to make the honours; it always takes him more time for some reason. There has been a murderer next to the Thames, Sherlock could get there in a matter of minutes and finally keep his mind busy for a while.

Lestrade's team was already there when he arrived and everyone grimaced when they saw him and he didn't mind, he walked straight to the DI. 

Sherlock gave a quick look around, he didn't know what to expect, the text wasn't very explicit about the info and he was too focused on the puzzle ahead to notice the small body on the edge of the river. Then he saw Lestrade's position and suddenly it felt wrong.

It makes sense that the team was so quiet, it makes sense that apart from the annoying glances he received weren't followed by insults. No, it was wrong.

Lestrade barely looked at him as he was looking for clues. So Sherlock understood immediately and began to help, trying not to say anything rude.

He tried to remind himself not to look so pleased with the riddle because a child's dead body has been found and it wasn't right to look excited about it. Even if acting so serious about it wouldn't help in any way.

He got some clues quicker than Lestrade's team will ever dream, it took him less than an hour to find some things from how the soil looks to the water and also info from his phone, his web helped too.

Lestrade shouted at the team for orders to follow and Sherlock had that pinch of arrogant and proud feeling for finding things before everyone else and was low-key waiting for Lestrade to turn and offer him that smile he always gives him when he's being helpful and he feels amazed by his brain. But it didn't happen.

Lestrade turned and walk away to his car so Sherlock followed behind, he tried to start a chat on their way but the detective didn't reply.

It wasn't until they reached the car that Lestrade stopped abruptly. Sherlock frowned and was about to say something, to ask him to say something, when Lestrade suddenly hid face behind his hands, he stood there in silence and did nothing but stare.

Then he noticed it… Lestrade was a tough man, he was always on the bright side but it always breaks him when he's facing the murder of a kid. He didn't know why and wouldn't ask either.

Sherlock swallowed hard looking at the other man when he closed the distance between them. He didn't say anything but wrapped his long arms around the other man's body, allowing him to hide his face on his chest; he didn't take his hands out of his face but he let Sherlock embrace him tightly. 

They stood there in silence while Sherlock rested his chin on top of Lestrade's head, waiting for him to calm down.

Some people needed physical comfort and he knew the detective was one of those. He didn't mind being close to him, it wasn't the first time and it definitely won't be the last time because Lestrade has been there for him so many times, he was okay with it.

"I'm sorry," he said when he pushed away from him, Sherlock left his arms on his sides while looking at Lestrade pulling his keys out of the pocket. He sniffed softly, but Sherlock noticed he wasn't crying, he just needed a moment.

"Let's catch that killer," he announced before letting Lestrade excuse himself again.

They hold their gazes and then the detective nodded, opening the front door and inviting him with a look to get inside.

Sherlock didn't say anything, he wouldn't judge Lestrade's weakness to this kind of cases, he wouldn't ask why was he so affected by them. He wouldn't understand it, either way, but Lestrade was the closest to a friend he had and he didn't like seeing him hurt, so he wouldn't mind even hug him from time to time if he needed it.


End file.
